Our fanfiction we suck at this tittle thingy
by Victoria Rose
Summary: RavenBeastboy fictional romance
1. Default Chapter

Victoria: Hey There, it's me Victoria (no duh)  
  
Dustman: And me dustman(double duh)  
  
Victoria: Dustman's going to be the secondary author of this story ^^.  
  
Dustman: That's right!(  
  
Victoria: Well anyway this is a teen titans fan fic.  
  
Dustman: No this is a Raven/ Beastboy fan fic.  
  
Victoria: X_X the rest of the teen titans are there too  
  
Dustman: But mostly Raven and Beastboy.  
  
Victoria: Well aren't you tired of these author notes?  
  
Dustman: I know I am.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the teen titans ((((((WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Anyway.  
  
Cyborg: WHERE IS THE REMOTE!!!!  
  
Beastboy: I don't know, things disappear don't yell at me!  
  
Cyborg: BUT IT'S YOU WHO ALWAYS LOSES THINGS!  
  
Raven: Not this again  
  
Cyborg: Stay out of this Raven!  
  
Raven: Whatever *turns her attention back to the book she's reading*  
  
Beastboy: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!  
  
Cyborg: Beastboy just shut up and help me find the remote*starts looking around for the remote*  
  
Raven: That is it! I can't concentrate with all your bickering! * stands up and leaves the room*  
  
Beastboy: Now look you made Raven leave!  
  
Cyborg: Don't blame me it's not my fault, it's your fault!  
  
Beastboy: Well you're the one who keeps yelling! * Him and Cyborg stop arguing and start looking for the remote*  
  
Scene 2: Raven's room  
  
Raven: WHERE IS IT!!!!! *There is a knock on ravens door it is Beastboy* Who is it? (Dustman: it's Beastboy you nit wit!)  
  
Beastboy: it's me Beastboy  
  
Raven: BEASTBOY!( I mean, o it's you.(  
  
Beastboy: yah it's me. So anyway I was wondering if you weren't busy Friday if you wanted to go out for a slice of PIZZA! ^^  
  
Raven: sure! I was hoping you would ask.^^ (  
  
Beastboy: really?  
  
Raven: Did I say hoping I meant uh. um. I meant I was going to ask you.  
  
Beastboy: REALLY!^^( *Eyes widen*  
  
Raven: NO! not that. See what I really meant to say was that I was hoping you wouldn't ask me.  
  
Beastboy: Oh well then never mind. * walks away with head sadly pointed down *  
  
Dustman: well that's all the time we have for today.  
  
Victoria: Well write more we promise ~_^  
  
Until next time!  
  
R+R PLEASE  
  
Thanks again to Dustman for helping me write this fic!  
  
~Victoria and Dustman signing off---- 


	2. Finally another chapter IND Though :

Chapter 2: Victoria: Hello again, Dustman and I are back!  
  
Dustman: Yeah Hey!  
  
Victoria: I have news!  
  
Dustman: Really what is it? ^^  
  
Victoria: Raven's gonna kill me  
  
Dustman: Why?  
  
Victoria: Cause I made her look like an idiot  
  
Dustman: How so?  
  
Victoria: For making her almost say yes to going out with Beastboy  
  
Dustman: That was me!  
  
Victoria: Oh  
  
Raven: *pops in* oh it was YOU then? *turns to Victoria* Sorry for the misunderstanding. *turns toward Dustman, her eyes turn red*  
  
Dustman: S-Sorry Raven, uh I gotta be going (runs off stage)  
  
*Raven chases him off stage  
  
Victoria: *sweat drop* Not again! *Shakes head* It's a shame I lose too many assistants that way.  
  
Victoria: Anyway on to the chapter!  
  
Teen titans tower. The day after the first chapter.  
  
Beastboy: AHH!  
  
Robin: What's wrong?  
  
Beastboy: My CDs have been. Alphabetized AGAIN!  
  
Starfire: I thought it would be easier for you to find things if they were in order  
  
Beastboy: Are you crazy? *Searches rapidly for his CD*  
  
Starfire: I am sorry  
  
Raven walks in  
  
Starfire: Good Morning  
  
Raven: *mumbles* Morning  
  
Beastboy: Hey, Raven!  
  
Raven: *looks at Beastboy then looks away*  
  
Beastboy: huh? *Shrugs* continues looking for his CD  
  
Robin: Hey Raven, What's up?  
  
Raven: What do you mean?  
  
Robin: Something seems to be on your mind.  
  
Raven says nothing and walks away.  
  
Starfire: *frowns* I hope she is ok  
  
Beastboy: I can't find it!  
  
Victoria: AHHH! (Puts hands on her head) WITER'S BLOCK! *Sniffles* Without Dustman I am out of ideas *sniffles again* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beastboy: *walks up to Raven* you aren't mad at me are you?  
  
Raven: Why would I be mad at you?  
  
Beastboy: For asking you to go out with me?  
  
Raven: .  
  
Beastboy: *frowns* why won't you speak to me?  
  
~Victoria signing off-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Victoria: Here I am again! Guess what? (Silence) . I've got a new assistant! Meet Dusty  
  
Dusty: Hello everyone!  
  
Victoria: He's Dustman's little brother  
  
Dusty: When I found out my older brother was scared away I was more than happy to take his place.^^  
  
Victoria: Well it was either him or Beastboy and well since Beastboy was a character in our story I thought it'd be better not to hire him.  
  
Dusty: Well the last time I saw my brother he was boarding a plane to Asia.  
  
Victoria: Asia?  
  
Dusty: I think so it may have been going to South Africa. All I know is it was somewhere far away from here.  
  
Victoria: Poor boy. anyway let's get back to the story  
  
Raven: Beastboy why don't you go listen to one of your cd's. if you can find one.  
  
Beastboy: Why won't you talk to me?  
  
Raven: Because I don't feel like it *walks away*  
  
Victoria: That's the end of the chapter!  
  
Dusty: Until next time.  
  
Victoria: We should be writing chapter 3 soon. Sorry we're so slow and short.  
  
R+R PLEASE  
  
THANKIES! Victoria and Dusty signing off---------------------------------------------- ------------------------- 


	3. I was only joking

Chapter 3 That's right Chapter 3! About time isn't it  
  
Victoria: Hello!  
  
Dusty: hello!  
  
Now on to the story (continuing from where we left off) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beastboy: Raven!  
  
Raven: .........  
  
Beastboy: RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: (Goes into room and closes the door)  
  
Beastboy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
Cyborg: (pokes his head out of his room) SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beastboy: o...k ( turns into a mouse and scurries into a nearby hole to cry)  
  
Cyborg: Sorry (Goes back into room)  
  
Starfire: What is up hommies( uh.. Where is everybody?  
  
All Teen Titans: (but except Starfire of course and Beastboy who is still in hole crying) SHUT UP!!! We are trying to sleep!  
  
Starfire: I am very sorry I was just catching up on my earth lingo.  
  
Next Morning-  
  
( Raven walks into kitchen) (Beastboy is sitting at the table)  
  
Beastboy: Good morning Raven  
  
Raven: .........( mumbles) morning. (pours herself a cup of herbal tea)  
  
Beastboy: yay you're talking to me again!(  
  
Raven: urgggggggggg  
  
Beastboy: ok I'll wait till your fully woken up  
  
Victoria: Well that's all for now!  
  
Dusty: JUST KIDDING ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
  
( afternoon)  
  
Beastboy: (walks up to raven) Uh Raven I was just kidding about that going out on a date thing.  
  
Raven: oh ( thinks to herself: oh man()  
  
Beastboy: I'm so glad you understand!( (walks away)  
  
Raven: wait!  
  
Beastboy: (stops walking and turns to face her) What?  
  
Raven: How dare you make a joke like that!  
  
Beastboy: I know it wasn't very nice  
  
Raven: it certainly wasn't  
  
Victoria: this time I really do mean it that's all the time we have for this chapter.  
  
Dusty; Untill next chapter......  
  
R+R PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	4. Confession and date at pizza place

Victoria: Wow today was a creative day, I just finished chapter 1 of my new story survival located under TV crossovers with Dusty's help and now I am writing this. It's a bit longer but I got unsure at one point please don't hurt me *hides in corner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Arcade games and Pizza  
  
That afternoon Raven sat down to read her book as usual, when she opened the book a small rectangular card fell out. Raven picked it up and examined the cover, instead of one of those flowery cards it was a black card with a single red rose on it, reluctantly Raven opened it. Hiding out in a room nearby Beastboy was watching Raven, waiting to see a reaction. The letter was one of those blank cards and Beastboy wrote a short message. When Raven was done reading the card, she took the card and her book and began to walk to her room.  
  
Beastboy: Wait, Raven  
  
Raven: *stops walking but does not face Beastboy*  
  
Beastboy: *is a little embarrassed* Yeah well I was kind of Joking about saying I was just joking, I mean I really was seriously asking you out I just felt a little embarrassed when you said no so I ...  
  
Raven: *sigh* I have a confession to make myself...  
  
Beastboy: you do?  
  
Raven:*turns to face Beastboy* I'd really like to go out with you.  
  
Beastboy: so, when you said no you were lying?  
  
Raven: ...well yes  
  
Beastboy: why?  
  
Raven: I thought you wouldn't take me seriously  
  
Beastboy: So you forgive me then?  
  
Raven: yeah  
  
Beastboy: Yeaahh *starts dancing * go Beastboy go Beastboy Realizes that he's doing this out load* oh sorry  
  
Beastboy: So you still wanna go and get some pizza ?  
  
Raven: ok  
  
Scene change to at the pizza place  
  
Beastboy and Raven go to the pizza place, unfortunately they're not alone.  
  
Beastboy: This looks like a good table * he and Raven sit down*  
  
From another table Starfire notices that Raven and Beastboy sitting together  
  
Starfire: oh look Robin Beastboy and Raven are hear too  
  
Robin: looks over in the direction Starfire is pointing Yep that' them alright  
  
Starfire: I wonder what they are doing here  
  
Robin: looks like BB's got a date  
  
Starfire: oh how wonderful, we should go congratulate them* starts to get up*  
  
Robin takes her hand  
  
Robin: We should probably leave them alone, besides you wouldn't want ot ruin our surprise would you?  
  
Starfire: *sits down* your right* smiles brightly as she holds Robins hand*  
  
Victoria: A little side note, Dusty is not here at the moment so, so far all of the work has been mine alone but Dustin should be back though currently he is suffering from Writer's Blokitus but no worries he is taking medicine and should be better soon. Ok back to the show  
  
Watress: Hello welcome to Pizza may I take your order?  
  
Beastboy: yes, I'll have the vegetarian pizza  
  
Watress: And what about you hun?  
  
Raven: I'll just take some hot tea  
  
Watress: ok your orders will be ready as soon as possible* walks away*  
  
Beastboy: So...um * can't think of what to say*  
  
Watress: *is carrying one of those big tray thingies that has Beastboy's pizza and Raven's tea on it* Here you go *puts Beastboy's pizza down in front of him and gives raven her tea*  
  
Raven: That was fast  
  
Watress: Yeah well we aren't that busy today, basically the only people hear are you guys and two others  
  
Beastboy: That's a surprise; it's usually crowded on the weekends.  
  
Watress: well I'll leave you 2 alone* walks away again*  
  
Beastboy: *takes a slicr of pizza and puts it on his plate * offers Raven a piece* want some?  
  
Raven: no thanks  
  
Beastboy: oh ok  
  
Victoria: I really hate to do this but I don't know how to continue this date so I'm just going to stop for now. The next chapter will take place after the date and hopefully by then it will be fixed 


End file.
